Block-co-polymers of a polyamide and a polyether have been used in the polymer industry for a long time and—due to their enormous range of possible applications—are found in many branches of industrial products. Recently in the area of medicinal devices good use has been made of these materials especially in implants. The most popular block-co-polymer of a polyamide and a polyether used in this field is PEBAX™, besides the polyamides, which include different sorts of Nylons. Even though these materials have certainly been used successfully, due to the strains put on the materials and the necessity to improve their characteristics in the light of growing experience coming from increasing numbers of treated patients, there clearly is a need for improved materials/elastomers allowing for an effective treatment of the patient preferably with an economical production process.